


Blood // Water

by Secocenne713



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Harpy Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Minor Character Death, Shapeshifter Hunk (Voltron), Siren Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secocenne713/pseuds/Secocenne713
Summary: We'll never get freeLamb to the slaughterWhat you gon' doWhen there's blood in the water





	Blood // Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voice of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962321) by [BeckKingOfHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckKingOfHell/pseuds/BeckKingOfHell). 



> I had this random idea like last night so if it's bad sorry lol

*Third Person Omniscient*

_ 00:00:35:13 _

Lance's voice was something to be feared. Since birth his mother had always told him not to sing, not to scream, not to wail, unless at sea. He also had to constantly wear hats to avoid his ears being seen, and had to avoid water at all costs. He was a siren or half of one, the other half was Banshee. He was the first siren banshee in over 1,000,000 years. His parents were the two who brought both cultures together after thousands of years of war.

That being said, he could never sing. He tried to once in the bath but soon found that his powers as a siren and a banshee were 100 times stronger than any other regular banshee or siren. He also had a couple added on powers that the others didn't have. The wall ended up broken and he had injured 10 people in the process. Since then, he was too scared to ever sing ever again. The fear gripped him and he held back as much as he could from ever singing.

Lance had multiple forms, full siren form, full banshee form, and full human form. Of course, his most comfortable was the form he was born with, a mix of all three. Of course, he hadn't actually looked at himself in a long time, and full anything was practically impossible since there wasn’t any way for him to do it without being caught by his team. He could shift between any of his three forms, he was actually probably a shapeshifter too but his parents said that they didn’t involve themselves with shapeshifters and it was for a different reason that they could only tell him when he was 18. Of course, that wasn’t possible now that he was in space, but he had a pretty good guess why he could shift and why his birth was possible. Ever since he had been shot into space, he finally found out what the marks under his eyes were. They were Altean markings. He was part Altean, on his mother’s side but his shapeshifting powers were so much stronger than any regular Altean for some unknown strange reason. 

He was going to reveal himself to the team, but he was also scared. In some cultures, half breeds were seen as abominations and horrifying mutants. It was the cause for bullying all through his childhood until he had shapeshifted to his human form and stayed that way. He had seen the way that Keith was treated at first, and he was scared. Though the rest of the team weren't completely human themselves. After the great species revolution, all species were open and the Earth slowly stabilized after the great war. Hunk was a sweet shapeshifter who preferred to look like the original human form that he was born as. Sometimes opting to add weird little features sometimes, like tattoos or elf ears. Pidge was a sassy harpy who took no shit from anybody else. She was amazing at tech and her wings were soft and well groomed. They had daily preening sessions to keep it that way. Shiro and Keith were both part werewolf, though the genes had been diluted over time, making them not as powerful, but could turn wolf form whenever they wanted too. Every month at the full moon, they would turn into wolves, but they kept their minds because of the shots they had to take. At first, they had started to run out of it, but Coran quickly made a duplicate and was able to get it to them before they went rabid. 

If only Coran could duplicate the spell that kept him human, but only witches who had studied for years could perform the spell. His 10 year period was coming to an end and he couldn’t do anything about it. The timer on his wrist was slowly running down reading, 00:00:20:25, and counting. He had under an hour to tell the team what he was before a nasty shock came upon them. Not only that, but some of his features were already appearing. His ears were a constant, but the rest of the team had never seen him without his hat. His hands were becoming webbed, the Altean marks were rising up against his skin, and his skin was turning more and more greyish blue colour every day. 

_ 00:00:17:56 _

Lance wondered around the castle a bit more,before walking down to the kitchen, and seeing Hunk and Pidge sitting together smiling. As he walked in, he caught a bit of their conversation,

“Lance just seems different! Only 5% of the world is human, even with the half-bloods and stuff! It’s just so unlikely that he’s human! Also he’s been acting really weird lately…”

“I know, Pidge, but we’ve known that guy for years and he really seems human! Let’s not doubt him dude.” 

“Why are we talking about me? What’s going on?”

“Oh. Hi Lance! You know how you’re human? Well, Pidge and I thought it was really lucky to be one since only like 5% of the population is human.”

“Well, I'm not actually human. I'm a mix between-” Lance was cut off by the alarm ringing out over the loudspeakers. “Nevermind, I'll tell you both after the mission! Let's go!”

Both Hunk and Pidge stood still for a second, shocked at what they just heard, but came out of their stupor quickly, and chased after Lance to get to the bridge. 

“We’ve gotten a distress call, but there aren’t many living beings. It’s mostly just sentries down on the planet. The castle will take care of that cruiser while the lions head to the ground and take care of the troops there. Everyone on the planet has gone into hiding in bunkers so the leader of this group will have trouble finding them. Take care of the sentries before he finds them. The leader’s name is Gornarak, he’s ruthless and won’t stop unless he’s dead. I know it isn’t the usual, but if it gets to that point, do it.” Allura said quickly, before turning around and going right back to aiming at the ships. 

The team raced to their lions, before launching out and throwing themselves into battle. They made quick work of any small fleets, but soon got overwhelmed by the sheer amount of fighters there. Time was still ticking down, Lance hoped to be back in the castle before time ran out. But that would be very lucky, and it wasn’t like he had the best luck ever. Lance and the others took down sentry after sentry. It was never-ending. 

_ 00:00:09:01 _

“This isn’t normal! Why are there so many?” Keith was at the forefront, slicing all of his enemies. He transformed into a wolf and ripped apart a few more before continuing, “Nevermind, it was probably Lotor. He might know where we are!”

They all had gotten backed up on a hill, sentries surrounding them completely, one goal in mind. Kill. Keith and Shiro were a little bit down the hill, while Lance and Hunk were farther up trying to cover Keith and Shiro as best as they could. Pidge was in and out shocking and trying to destroy as many sentries as she could. 

“That’s a possibility Keith, but try to focus right now!” 

“Shiro is right, I’ll try to hack into this building to take shelter!” 

“There’s no time! We just need to keep shooting, well in Keith and Shiro’s case, slashing… And for you… Whipping? I don’t know!”

“Not the time Hunk!”

_ 00:00:04:48 _

“Shit! Less than five fucking minutes!”

“What was that, Lance?”

“Nothing, nothing! Wait, I have an idea! Can you guys hold up cover me for like the next few minutes?”

“What are you doing, Lance?”

“Just fucking do it, Keith!” 

“Why?”

“Oh my god! We’re running out of time, I’m going to be in fucking pain unless I get this shitty armour off of me! No offence, Allura.”

_ 00:00:02:59 _

They circled around Lance, as he quickly removed his helmet and prepared for the pain, they continued to protect him as he asked, and he threw off his hand guards. Ripping off his armour, piece by piece, ignoring the looks he was getting. 

“What the hell are you fucking doing? Put your armour back on!”

“I appreciate your obliviousness, Keith. But I need to do this! Shut up! Everybody cover your ears and get to the top of the hill!”

“Why?”

“Just do it, Pidge! If you don’t you could die!”

“Oh… I get it. Everybody shut your damn ears and get behind him!”

“Pidge! Language!”

“Shut the fuck up, Shiro! If you don’t fucking cover your ears, you’ll literally die!”

_ 00:00:00:45 _

The team watched shocked as Lance finally ripped off his beanie, showing his ears. They looked like a fish’s fins, jutting out and up. They were blue and the team was amazed. A ripple went through Lance and his skin turned a greyish purple. His hair turned a stark white and webs grew between his fingers and toes. His teeth sharpened and turned to fangs. His fingernails sharpened to claws and he bared his teeth at the Galra who was leading the sentries. For a split second everyone stood still watching before they realized what was happening. The team raced behind him and Lance gave a small smile to the Galra in front of him. It was too late for him as Lance opened his mouth and sang,

[ _ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQKlfQsRaHk _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQKlfQsRaHk)

_ “ _ _ We'll never get free _

_ Lamb to the slaughter _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water _

_ The price of your greed _

_ Is your son and your daughter _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water _

 

_ Look me in my eyes _

_ Tell me everything's not fine _

_ Or the people ain't happy _

_ And the river has run dry _

_ You thought you could go free _

_ But the system is done for _

_ If you listen here closely _

_ There's a knock at your front door _

 

_ We'll never get free _

_ Lamb to the slaughter _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water _

_ The price of your greed _

_ Is your son and your daughter _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water _

_ When there's blood in the _

_ When there's blood in the _

 

_ Beg me for mercy _

_ Admit you were toxic _

_ You poisoned me just for _

_ Another dollar in your pocket _

_ Now I am the violence _

_ I am the sickness _

_ Won't accept your silence _

_ Beg me for forgiveness _

 

_ We'll never get free _

_ Lamb to the slaughter _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water _

_ The price of your greed _

_ Is your son and your daughter _

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water _

_ When there's blood in the water _

_ When there's blood in the _

 

_ I am the people _

_ I am the storm _

_ I am the riot _

_ I am the swarm _

_ When the last tree's fallen _

_ The animal can't hide _

_ Money won't solve it _

_ What's your alibi? _

_ What's your alibi? _

_ What's your alibi? _

 

_ What you gon' do when there's blood in the, blood in the water? _

_ When there's blood in the water _

_ When there's blood in the _

_ When there's blood in the water _ _ ” _

Throughout the song, the commander walked up the hill to Lance, enthralled by his singing, his beautiful voice. But Lance could see that Gornarak was trying to fight it, gripping his arm so hard that blood started running down it. The team was almost fell for it too, but Pidge had thrown earplugs at all of them so they couldn’t hear the death trap singing. The sentries had all malfunctioned and broken down, leaving a field of metal corpses with their brains exploded all over. They all had felt the pain and the sorrow behind the song. After years of not singing, his voice was creaky and it wasn’t completely tuned, but it still drew Gornarak in and intoxicated him with its sounds. Lance stopped for a split second and looked the still entranced Galra in the eyes, shedding tears for him. Lance put one hand on Gornarak’s cheek and saw his eyes widening in fear as the trance wore off.

“Poor, poor Gornarak… So lonely in the war, wife left with the children after you cheated hmm? That’s just too bad. Kneel before me Gornarak…”

Lance’s eyes hardened and he let out an ear piercing screech that sent the Galra to his knees. It had been so long since he had used his voice, that it was so much stronger than he had expected. Gornarak’s eardrums exploded and eyes popping out of his skull. Blood was pouring out of his ears, eyes, mouth, and nose. His fur was matted from the vomit and blood. His claws were knuckled deep into his arm from how hard he grabbed it. The sheer amount of blood made Hunk start to vomit. Gornarak was suffering a slow painful death. 

“Vrepit Sa” Gornarak grunted out, it is hard to speak with the blood. Gornarak tried to leap up and stab Lance with a hidden dagger, but he was still under Lance’s spell. “What are you doing to me?” 

“You want the pain to end, correct? Close your eyes…”

Lance knelt down and kissed the Galra, Gornarak’s eyes shot open but then closed as he breathed his last breath. Lance dropped him and he flopped to the ground ungracefully. Lance stood and looked out as the sun started to set. 

“What are you?” 

Lance whipped around and saw the team in a horrified awe. Lance started to tear up, seeing his bullies, seeing the government coming after him, seeing his mother dying, seeing his father dying and seeing his siblings dying. Lance bolted to the blue lion, leaving the team and his armour behind, begging her to bring him to the castle so he could curl up in his room and cry. Blue listened and took off. 

When he got back to his room, Lance pulled the covers over him and sobbed in a curled up ball, regretting everything. Lance hadn’t had the heart to open his door when Coran and Allura came knocking quietly, asking about the mission and why he was back before the others. Eventually, they just unlocked his door and sat down on the bed next to him. 

“Shiro and the others just told us what happened. They don't hate you, Lance. You know they’d never hate you. Please, come with us…” Allura rubbed his hair, as he sobbed into his pillow. 

“I’m so horrible! I killed him! I looked into his desires, used them and killed him!”

“No, my boy he was going to kill you. Allura even told you that if it was necessary, you had to kill him. Now, up you go. It’s time to talk to the rest of the team.”

Lance nodded and slowly got up, walking with them to the common room. When they went in, he shrunk in on himself and hid behind them when he saw the rest of the team seated. They smiled endearingly at him and sat him down in between them. Lance braced himself for the onslaught of questions.

“So, let’s play a game of 20 questions… Is that okay Lance?” Shiro looked at him, smiling but also looked worried. 

Lance nodded in return, but still brought his knees up to his chest signalling that he wasn’t completely comfortable with what was happening. 

“So what are you?” Pidge looked excited, not realizing how offensive that question was until a few seconds later. “Um, sorry.”

“I’m a half siren, a fourth banshee, and a fourth Altean…” 

“Really? That’s awesome! I’ve been like your best friend since like kindergarten and I didn’t know!” 

“What powers do you have?” Keith sat forward in his seat a little at Shiro’s question, curious at what Lance would say. 

“I um… My singing makes people go crazy or get enthralled by me. I’m a banshee so I can let out sonic waves, and ear piercers… I can shapeshift kinda because I’m an Altean… Once I know your name, I can make you do whatever I want… I have the kiss of death…” Lance looked down mumbling the last part. 

“How does the kiss of death work?” Keith asked quietly, not really wanting Lance to hear him. 

“I have a special toxin that I can control that can coat my lips if I want it too… I can still kiss people, but if I want to really kill them, I’ll coat my lips with that toxin.”

“So you could kiss someone and they wouldn’t automatically die unless you wanted them too?” 

“Yeah, but sometimes I can’t really control it too well so it’s better not to take chances. Sirens are immune to the toxin so that’s why we usually stay within our species.” 

“So why do you look that?”

“It’s basically a mix between all the species I am? I don’t know.”

“That was rude, Pidge.”

“Sorry.”

The room went silent for a minute before Allura spoke up, 

“Why did you hide the fact you were these things?”

“I… My mother and father were shunned by some of the banshees and sirens even though they were the ones who were able to form the peace treaty. One night, a bunch of them came and burned our house down… I was the only one to escape. My siblings and parents burned to death… Then I moved into a foster home and I was bullied for being a half-blood. I was actually going to tell you guys just before the Blade of Marmora thing, but then I saw how Keith was being treated and I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“Oh, Lance…” 

The team pulled him into a group hug and they sat still for a while. 

“We accept you no matter what…”

And for once in his life, Lance was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't read my other fic (shameless self-promotion), it's called "The World Will Burn" Sorry for not updating in like forever? I'm working on chapter 2 right now :]
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
